


第三人称

by yy1611114001



Category: tc - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yy1611114001/pseuds/yy1611114001
Summary: 告解室中从来不止两人。





	第三人称

正午用餐，不宜就座咖啡馆玻璃窗边。

男人手中钢制餐刀银泽照闪，利落地切割肋排，动作间随意地折射日光，刺得马雪阳侧着头眯眼。  
但背依旧挺老直，端坐在沙发，愣不挪窝避开。

动作局促，态度谨慎，给男人看笑了，是嘴边捻着，还要嘲不讽的笑法:“干嘛？换换座？”  
马雪阳摇摇头，他干坐了有五分钟，陪着对面讲了堆没意思的车轱辘话，正盘算着，这人再不切入正题，自己拔腿就走。  
实在不乐意当没品吃播的唯一观众。

察觉到对面不耐烦，李茂终止大快朵颐，舔了下刀尖，接着抿了口红茶——如果嘴边没残落酱汁，可以算潇洒得体。  
“吃呗，我又，没给你，下毒。”  
说话嚼两嘴蹦几个字，显然对人没放尊重，举止颇为欠打。  
他眼睛里总有股寸劲，有颜色，如其黑瞳仁般不甚良善的陈墨色。

迎着戏谑眼神，马雪阳叹息了声:“早上刚吃过，甜的吃不下，太腻了。”  
说完他捏起一块蛋糕聊表客气，表情作难地啃食干净。  
真的很腻啊。  
当然不是因为对面坐的人才吃不下的。

李茂一歪脑袋，煞有介事地点着头，似乎深表理解，嘴上难掩揶揄:“大咖，喜好也是挺难琢磨的哈。”  
他端起瓷碟，把剩下做工精致的蛋糕、小饼干全喂给垃圾桶，碟缘在桶边磕了两下，确保无残留。  
马雪阳无意捕捉到李茂脸上一闪而过的狠戾。

莫名其妙，浪费粮食还有理啦——他还没来得及讲要打包带走。  
之后问的话也很莫名其妙。

“咱俩好久不见，有没有想我啊？”  
李茂倒完垃圾顺势倾身，凑近马雪阳，手肘撑着桌子，笑得阴阳怪气，挤出两道鼻沟纹路。  
马雪阳没动，目光在人脸上溜个遍，聚焦一处，他嘴边那处红酱汁格外碍眼，心念电转，忽地抬起手。  
没有得逞，半道被李茂一把抓住手腕，皱眉又讶异地问干吗。  
手迅速挣脱开，直指向皱成一团的脸，马雪阳笑了下，好意提醒:“你擦擦。”  
“……”  
自讨没趣，李茂呵了声老实归位。

潦草结束适才话题，马雪阳舔了圈双唇，觉得没法反驳，他确实是怪想的。  
思念涵盖各种程度及方面，硬要举个例子，就是想问问那剩下的钱你什么时候能还啊。

李茂掿着餐纸擦掉残污，面朝窗外，灌了大口红茶缓解尴尬，咕噜咕噜地，像某兽类的低吼。  
气氛凝滞，他斜睨着，偷摸观察马雪阳，脸不好说变或没变，漂亮鼻尖及眉骨如旧，眼睛和弯唇可恨得润泽光亮。  
包括面目上的所有锐角，割刈开明智，独具天然攻击性。  
这是在给自己的敌意寻借口。

馆厅角落的旋转木梯盘桓向上，沟通地空两层，那里的壁灯白天不开，昏暗吸走渐次丧失的光线，把视线也一并吸走，错觉第二层种有满片隐秘花园，有一个“你我”之外的第三人。  
马雪阳咬着小匙思绪神游。  
唉，好想上去啊。

想得太专注了，李茂的一连串刻薄话都成了无关紧要的背景音，一声也没听到。

直到被人捏着下颌扳过头，终于回神，手劲是一点儿没省，疼得马雪阳轻叫一声。  
有话好好说又上手干吗。

李茂操着不冷不热的调，松开两指，“听见我给你说话没？”  
随即好整以暇地、没有人形地仰倒，叉腿歪坐，模样比债主嚣张几分。  
并深刻觉得马雪阳这人给脸不要脸。

相处难受非常，彼此都认定彼此上辈子欠了对方很多钱。

“唉我在听呢。”  
下意识地哄着人，马雪阳眨了眨眼示意演讲者继续。  
李茂白他一眼，再次试图挑起话头，冷嘲热讽，“烦，刘洲成那货，要死约不出来，约出来有你什么事啊。”  
潜台词是你别以为我真想找你啊。  
这再连不上线是蠢吧，李茂就想看看这人难堪起来是个什么光景，可惜，马雪阳明显电路不畅。  
他听罢嗯嗯应和点头，颇赞同道:“对啊，我最近也不怎么找他了。”

“……”  
李茂喉头被噎住，仔细思索又觉不对，脸上瞬然难以置信，眉毛险要扭成一道。  
“什么意思啊？你怎么可能不跟他一起？啊？”  
怎么混的，刘洲成都不跟你搅和了。

早习惯了这人没事找事，马雪阳支吾了会，没能凑出一套话，只敛下眼尽量婉拒对视，指腹捏着小匙慢悠悠地搅拌咖啡，紧盯那点黑棕涡旋。  
圈圈圆圆，顺时针。  
小美结婚奶孩子，小五参军入伍，那还找谁玩啊。

“——天天就你俩黏糊得不行，现在跟我说不联系了，你骗韩国棒子呢？”  
男人的脾气来得迅疾又无根据。  
马雪阳因这语气不善，而渐渐皱深了眉。

原来结婚人变傻是真的，碰见点鸡毛蒜皮就要犯病——如果可以，一定不要太早结婚。  
他微恼地看着李茂的愤怒嘴脸。

再加一条，还会变丑。

李茂缺乏本事厘清楚自我情绪，但懂适可而止，眼见马雪阳反应微弱，很没意思，毕竟狠拳打在棉花糖上，只会黏一手甜。  
“得了，说正事吧，就是给你，呃，你们说一声，我儿子预产期快到了。”

马雪阳深陷咖啡里的目光猛地拔离，抬头瞪眼，积极与崭新的父亲分享幸福，“真的啊，恭喜你啊，哇——”  
他真诚实意地祝福，倏忽间双眼漾蜜波，唇齿裂弯弧，与之前木楞的模样反差过大，相映成趣。  
顺便验证了他真心喜欢小孩子，可爱的，娇软的，白糯糯的，最亮的瞳仁反照出黯淡人影，可偷窥出一个，不顾负担尽管傻乐的幻想式自我。

那还是要结婚的吧，不结婚怎么生小孩。

李茂不合时宜地，注意到马雪阳过于平整的犬齿，跟记忆的形象难以重叠。  
他嘴里含了句脏，出口是轻声嗤笑，“马雪阳啊，你长点儿心吧。”

他最明白，左右嘲不到人心里去，笑顶多笑给自己听。  
但疼还是能够传染，或者说转移的，非得打在细皮嫩肉上，疼得彻底，造就沉疴不铲，勉强管用。  
据李茂经验之谈，想在马雪阳身上找点存在感、满足丝毫独占欲，建议直接动手，必可与旁人区别开来。  
否则就只配做几点附赘悬疣，无关其人生痛痒。

实际上李茂想给自己两巴掌，正事没讲丁点，未出世的儿子也能当谈资。  
看这人一惊一乍的很好玩吗。

好玩死了。

他对马雪阳的善意不太耐受，明知理亏，还老是斟酌如何清剿罪疚。  
盘算怎么责难一个没有能力去偏爱的人。

“怎么这么蠢呢。”  
李茂应付着，马雪阳以生育为中心，半径范围不明的东聊西扯，气焰熄平浇灭，故而原先计划也宣告终止推进。

计划中有一个宽恕的剧场，主角双双落座，没有也不该有第三人旁观，关乎尊严与暗涌的微妙谈判，戕害人只准许受害者手握杀伐权柄。  
现在不行，因获取宽宥的前提，是昭明自己罪犯的身份。

他就不认。

李茂搜刮脑仁，预备熟烂的台词变质，再演不了。  
只剩旧有记忆仍窝藏在那，在脑子里，残存模糊身影，同样细腻敏弱，同样跳脱，却比眼前这位有热度，活色生香，乐意对他倾吐苦楚，说得苦，乖卖得倒甜。  
易错觉自己是特别的，错觉交心甚笃，私欲滋生萌芽，转而极快被无偏差态度扼杀——他分明对谁都一样。  
就后悔没多上学，学医学心理学，都行，然后把马雪阳当个案研究构造，剖来看一看五脏六腑是否缺斤少两。

算了。  
三尖对俩二，谁摊上了算谁倒霉。

李茂起身离座的动静，没盖过餐厅小提琴手的错音，马雪阳纠结了一阵哆来咪，晃神间餐盘狼藉残骸满桌，对座已人影无踪。

好的，帐也没结。

马雪阳掏空了钱囊，人仿佛也被掏空了，螺旋步梯似乎魇住了全部心智，他打着哈欠，慢悠悠地朝角落踱步而去，施然上楼。

视野渐趋开阔，就在他原先那桌的正上方坐席，翘着二郎腿的男人窝在沙发，心无旁骛地打游戏，高鼻骨架了硕大一副墨镜，吝啬泄露情绪，但从撅紧的嘴能看出他这盘估计要输。  
很自如，很像不认识脚底下踩的俩人，双耳事不关己，被耳机塞严实。

马雪阳跟坐在他对面，朝墨镜挥挥手，测试了一下聋瞎程度。  
“远哥，他走啦。”  
张远头也不抬，闻声大叫。  
“走哪啊？上啊我天，推塔！”  
马雪阳一把薅掉了他的墨镜。

游戏适时地结束了，腥红二个大字跳出来，张远唉了声把手机搁置一旁，撩起眼皮诊视了下马雪阳——光鲜靓丽，安好无恙，好久不见，帅得非同上星期六。  
今天是星期一。

他捞起桌上的冰美式嘬吸一口，说话有凉气遗温。  
“他走得还挺快。”  
要不是结婚生孩子了，人都不会让见。  
逢着回想起来张远就后怕，怕那种能把马雪阳看个对穿的浓烈眼神。  
队长早给你们警戒过少逛贴吧，非不听此至理嘱咐。

“现在放心啦？他就看着凶一点，没有事的。”  
非要跟着过来，也就是没活干，在家里躺着多无聊。  
马雪阳说着掏出手机，抿嘴嘻笑，超人锁屏闪闪灭灭，手势密码解了三次才破译。

真当我聋呢。  
张远晃了晃杯里冰块，咯拉咯拉。  
“他是不是掐你了啊？”  
马雪阳顿了一秒，装没听懂，熟稔地摆着听译四六级的表情。

没心肝都是假的，明明间歇性心眼多得像莲蓬。  
无视张远目眦欲裂地瞪他，马雪阳径自掐了块人桌前的巧克力塞进嘴里。  
张远面色愈发不虞，“吃什么吃，放那，我一个都没吃呢。”  
对面人阖紧了双眼屏蔽他，肉唇咀嚼成簇活花。  
就这德性被揍实在活该。  
张远纳闷，“你怎么老抢我巧克力吃？上次也是，吃就算了，还发出去晒。”

好委屈，“你收那么多，我就吃一个怎么啦。”  
一句话让马雪阳说得音调百转千回，尾音黏糊。  
张远不惯他病，“那我元宝做的，让你粉丝给你做去。”  
马雪阳闻言乐出声，傻笑完又皱眉抱怨，“你粉丝还骂我呢。”  
眼眶里蜜波楚楚，张远噙在嘴边的话吞回去。  
这家伙人能给你气得血溅三尺，但撒娇卖可怜又是真下不去手。  
单论能拳拳到肉完全不虚地揍他，李茂也算是庸中佼佼。  
张远没话好说，“烦死了你。”

他不过是有恃无恐而已。

继而开始悲悯自身，张远蓦地难受起昨天马雪阳又说给他写歌。  
搁旁者来看不易求的好事，落在他头上的“好”就得掉价，一首《关于结束》还不够折腾，犹记得当初马雪阳要跟自己聊女朋友，情史翻覆烂熟于心，榨取音节。

所有不能表达、无法回应的情感，以期如此报还，如此抵债，久而久之，债台高筑，其灵感也永不枯竭。  
为有源头活水来，愈发压抑，即愈发精纯。

心念成灵，正想着女朋友，其本尊好巧就找上门。平放着的手机亮起，视频请求弹出，张远一看那个备注就了然。  
女朋友年纪不大，死缠人，俩人上次混个某综艺观众席，非得买二增一，诸多事迹不胜其数。  
马雪阳舔咬着嘴唇，门齿专注地撕扯死皮，一指划开了绿色键。  
这么久不接电话，女朋友攒着十成功力要发作，见着屏幕上的脸就消了大半，随即旁若无人地发嗲。  
张远待着哪儿哪儿不舒坦，准备起身溜号。  
没等人拦，又突然拐回来，屈指弹了下马雪阳额头的神秘印迹，吓得他手机差点甩出去。  
“熊姐找你有事，三点半去她那一趟，我先回家了。”

马雪阳敷衍着视频通话，眼睛出走，连连点头，端着耳机话筒，“张远啊，还能是谁呀。”  
哄人的温声细语，随着第三人渐行渐远。

挂完视频，马雪阳叫了滴滴坐稳，戳着微信界面消灭红点点，“小美”突然蹦到最顶处。

【你今天去见李茂了？？？】  
【嗯嗯，还聊你啦。】  
【[微笑]】

马雪阳看不懂这个表情，刚想问他客气什么，那边新句就弹出来。  
【早就跟他绝交了，没良心。】  
却瞬间撤回，马雪阳奇怪。

【为什么撤回？】  
正在输入中……  
【看着像个体位。】  
“？”  
马雪阳头上问号比头大。

下出租车的时候他看了下表，三点二十五，表现优良，欣慰自己竟然早到了五分钟之多。  
一推开办公门正撞在气头上的经纪人。  
“雪阳你怎么才来？人家都走了。”

这什么话，不是你让我三点半到。  
马雪阳面上赧然，连忙问询，“是有什么急事吗？”  
经理人对他没辙，“王总让我给你递个话，想找你单独吃顿饭。”  
气氛骤然凝固。

“嗯，你安排吧。”  
马雪阳眨巴了下眼，仰着脸悉听尊便。  
忤逆诸如此类事有什么好处呢，他一个团，又不是单打独斗，可以想干嘛干嘛。

—

转眼夜幕攒星。

客厅大灯明光烁亮，以至马雪阳刚踏进家门，蜷在沙发上的人就撞进视线。  
薄被折辱成玫瑰形状，盖着张远像笼罩一层晕影，稠厚的水幕黏身，伸手抚摸却未感触到实在，只有指腹感受的热意不断敲扣心门。

马雪阳脚下无声地游到人边上，推了他两把。  
“远远，你睡了吗？”

周遭悄悄填满休止符号。

电光火石间，马雪阳只觉手腕扼痛，下一秒人已经栽倒沙发，跌在谁怀里。  
乐谱撕破，等待良久的开口，第一个音节唱出来就不是圣歌。  
耳畔响起张远清醒且嘶哑的声音。

“等你呢。”

马雪阳本想着佯作挣扎，不料半环着他的胳膊并没用力，轻易被打落，张远手肘磕在硬边沿，整条小臂随即弹晃了两下。

“你不回来，我睡不着。”  
语气稀松平常。

张远懒得动弹，胳膊像被马雪阳打死了，瘫开在旁，维持被挣脱的狼狈姿势。

“我躺沙发上也睡不着，为什么不回卧室啊？”  
马雪阳轻描淡写地问，居高临下，细腕支在沙发两边，把人圈起来，耐心地等张远侧头看他。  
吊灯在身后，自己制造阴影里，隐现一张颓丧且了无所谓的脸，眼鼻嘴都只亮一半，马雪阳看得很清楚，离得也近，近到人呼吸已在他肤皮上漫游。  
张远果然别过脸，被马雪阳问笑了，正眼看他 。  
“那回你屋行不行？”  
对视半秒。

马雪阳眨了眨眼，想捏张远脸，立即匀了一只手去作恶，但沙发过软，操作不当，晃荡了下啪地跟人摞在一块，闷哼着，重新把脸埋了满怀，像彻底妥协般，长长地叹息。  
带着震颤的幽微气息，一呼一吸间，缓慢泅湿胸膛，张远渐感心口灌热风，通身忽冷忽热。

难受得要命，干脆一把推开暂时长在他心口的人。  
未料到，这一推竟没怎么推动，反而让人收紧了双臂，势要把自己物化为狗皮膏药。

怎么还赖上了。

但又难对马雪阳真下狠手，于是复活那只胳膊，握捏着他后颈皮肉，像抚爱慰弄一只家兔，正反顺两把，转而不温柔地抓提起来，让他脸和自己睡衣分离，之后坐直上身，好整以暇地靠着扶手。

马雪阳不太满意地乱哼哼，摄入安定剂量不足，表情瞬间难耐。

见过那种吸猫及其它诸多宠物成瘾的患者吗？  
眼前这副表情，张远甚至能解读出专属饲养员的卑微，某种讯号。  
就个人经验，每逢马雪阳腆着脸起腻，偎在旁边一声不响，必有问题，是亟待温软动物供给适量内啡肽，或是渴求同类的栖留。  
故作不熟的日常，夹生得多么殊异可贵。  
烦，我也很难的，凭什么就让你吸。

张远唇边啧出一声言行不一的嫌弃，伸手轻揉马雪阳右耳垂，拨逗那颗镶嵌的银珠，间或施惩般抠弄它。  
“晚上干嘛去了？谁又惹你了？嗯？”

马雪阳摇摇头，半垂眼帘，长腿一迈，骑跨到人腰腹上，臀肉抵着不该挨的区域，非常没自觉和意识地小幅度蹭磨。  
耳朵尖有疼痛如丝，孔洞封堵边缘，金属剐蹭泛起红肿，肿胀得像左胸骨的脏器。  
接着过分自然地圈搂着张远的脖子，软唇抵吻颈窝，枕着自己臂弯，整张脸结实地陷进去，看起来想要就此憋死。  
“工作啊，特别累。”  
张远仿佛听到自己锁骨在低低说话。

主观讲，马雪阳没觉着自己委屈难受了，他的反常出自对他者行为的反馈——对凌晨两点夜不能寐的人的安慰。  
偌大厅室光源惨白，黯淡处辗转痛苦的人一点也不好看，一点也不好受。  
既没本事调理张远的病症，又不忍见他蜷缩，看他丧落，这种不忍有很多常规托辞，马雪阳考虑不周，自甘滑入最没救的那一种解读。

不是睡不着吗，抱抱你，安慰安慰你好不好。  
但是他不想讲，很可笑幼稚，说了两个人都得乐出来，暧昧轻易消化成明哲的调侃，接下来，就要该识趣地各自漱洗晚安。

可马雪阳现在不想笑。

爱意虚而不假，屋内冷光温凉却仍灼身。  
但识趣不识趣，不是一个人说了算。

个不要脸的，都累得半死了怎么还招我。  
张远腹诽，肩颈被湿热气喷得全身泛痒，接着报复性地两手掐着马雪阳腰眼摁戳。人很快在掌下软成一摊，哭笑难辨地欸欸求饶，眼睛出水。  
“你别挠我。”   
说着松开搂抱去掰张远指头。

相处多年，张远照旧挨不过马雪阳这对湿意眼睛，柔波流泛，看得人没脾气，实在操蛋。

没辙，张远又发泄似的狠捏了把，捏过瘾再抚揉痛处，最后变了味地到处摸来摸去。  
这不能怨他，是马雪阳先手贱往他衣服里游钻。  
两人好一通十八摸，马雪阳负伤惨重，衬衣让人彻底拽掉。

“停停停——”  
张远一把抓着马雪阳，偷袭他腰腹的手。  
必须休战，他受得是内伤，紧实臀肉仍在对致命点施行有效攻击，欲要高昂的旗帜被压制而委顿，还要陪其空挡踩油门。  
他神情复杂，黑白分明一对眼珠，流露万般诚挚，想跟人推心置腹，问问马雪阳你知道不知道你这么玩，车是会坏的。

马雪阳快笑死了，脸上有演技不佳的委屈，嘴瘪得像两瓣多肉，坦然接收张远控诉的眼神。

视线如正反磁极恰合，牢牢固定。  
气氛凝滞，对视了不知几秒。

人的眼睛莫非彼此存在引力，各自往眼珠的玻璃海中投去钓竿，无声等待着，鱼钩上的不尽引线，逐渐收束归来，从对方瞳仁蜜泉中夺眶而出，钓取两条青鱼。  
情欲。  
它们原本不该也不愿自投罗网，可它们想亲吻且吮吸彼此，相濡以沫为苟活天性，是它们想，不是我们。

一节节斩断距离时，他们这样想。

“不躲了吗？”  
有人沉声问道。

视线微部聚焦，描摹了一圈眼前的眉轮边缘，延伸至鼻骨，马雪阳湿漉漉的瞳眸，让目光都带有如实质的水汽，仿佛舔湿了肌理，亲眼睹见，滴滴汗露在张远的额间缓慢出生。  
都要流进眼睛了，怎么还不说话呢。

马雪阳那么想着，泄气般地闭眼叹息，作势推开张远。

他听到一声无可奈何的笑音，随即被剥夺了一半呼吸，感触到温凉柔软，以及细微若即若离的痒。

心脏停跳一拍。

未及觉察时，两人的湿热鼻息早已交媾揉杂，为了消解微痒，只好用力蹭磨，撅尝偶得的美味。

食用的方法在于：先皮，后肉，四片干裂的皮相互润湿，唇肉被压迫，挤轧成眼底腥红。

马雪阳睫毛煽情又颤巍巍，露出要被吃掉般的表情。

阖紧眼帘撬开了，像他齿关被撬开，变成了没有秘密的人，失去个体的隔阂，缠绕的软舌为触点，电流转瞬即狠拨了下那根脑中弦，酥酥麻麻，崩断万千顾虑，迸溅滚荡潮喷的情热。

过分亲密，又刺激舒服。

不过一个吻而已，他竟逐渐不确定，自己喜欢的，是这种舒服的亲密体验，还是眼前人。  
贩卖爱意零售喜欢，余下的，抠抠搜搜的一点是  
不是要分给这个人。  
值与不值，全看单位好感的分量轻重，而不在于被施与的对象。

马雪阳掌抵这张远后脑勺，乖顺送出下巴让他拿捏，舌尖勾连纠缠，各自刺激软腭和腔壁，四片唇肉分开，名字底下就添了见不得人的注脚，人和人之间就被银丝相接。  
张远瞥见眼前那张懵脸就后悔，早该防微杜渐，每次落到这地步就没法轻易收场。  
等到终于马雪阳掐到人脸，手痒得逞，他诚恳地、软糯糯地呢喃。  
“沙发很挤的，要不回——”  
话没说完。  
后面的“卧室”被张远吃了，他把马雪阳沙发上抱起来亲，托着臀，吻得自然，吻得理所当然，势必要吻好这个吻。  
怀里人从善如流，用四肢死死攀附着他，身心投入地争夺唇舌战争的主动权。

张远抱着他老沉一个缓慢前行，还得分神交流嘴上功夫，实在忙不过来，刚想投降又被马雪阳摁住脑袋。  
真是三十如狼似虎，再黏糊一会脑髓都叫人吸出来。  
头缺氧发晕，他用了十成十掌力捏掿手里两瓣臀肉，实意人赶快松嘴。  
被捏得生疼，马雪阳收了神通，嘶着舌头喊疼。  
终于得救，张远喘着气断断续续地控诉，“我天真行——你再搞我我撒手了。”  
马雪阳边平复呼吸，边笑，颤着肩头，似乎智商刚才给亲没了，蹬鼻子上脸地嘲弄自己的驾驶司机。  
“抱不动，不要勉强。”

张远冷笑一声，“你就说吧。”  
说完手臂把人往上颠了颠，稳住姿势。  
“该好友已删除，我听不见。”

马雪阳很上道地抿紧了嘴，面有郁色。

没人再开口，此时四周只有彰显重量的沉闷脚步声，掺杂失序呼吸。

张远伸腿用膝盖顶开——马雪阳卧室的门，利落矫健地把他扔到床上。  
马雪阳哼唧了声，感觉天旋地转，神智遗落在沙发了，回笼那刻察觉到自己以一种不安全的姿势，仰躺在软床。

暖黄的守夜灯幕下，直线、曲线尽皆朦胧，寻常景象没踪影，只浮动满涨的情欲无所遁形，要收拾收拾给理智做个灵柩。

张远踢关上门，捏着衣领单手把t恤拽掉，随便扔在一边，贴着床沿俯下身凑近，渐近的热气暂停在人身旁，再不动弹，倏忽砸了马雪阳满头满脸。

气氛凝滞，气氛不干净。  
此时再不出动出击，和快死了没差。

马雪阳垂下眼笑，伸手轻拍了下咫尺间的侧脸。

“哥哥别气了，快加我回来。”

张远翻他白眼。  
“阳仔你也别紧张，真的。”  
“我没有——”

“那你把我裤子拉链松开。”

马雪阳骨节分明的纤长手指简直像淫魔利爪，钩破耻感，不搁在别人身上，就游弋于自己衬衫的排扣。  
一颗一颗地轻巧解开，从脖颈，坠到肩头，再到腰际，最后被张远抓着丢远了，抖落的皮肤与初乳抢白。  
不过现在脸却长得一点不干净，驳彩乱杂，满面脏意，发丝绞在脸旁是绝，颊上血管丰沛浮动了就是艳。

“上次用完没买新的，就两个了。”  
他脊骨折了似的，抻着两条腿享受脱衣服务，自己扭身趴在床头柜一阵乱掏后，面露惋惜地盯着手里那一小盒。

“你胃口这么好啊？”  
张远撇了马雪阳一眼，表情淡然地扒他内裤，早习惯这货猛地在不经意地方乱勾人，相互祸祸这么久了，还再耐不住撩拨，多长一根东西也难够使唤。

马雪阳踢蹬掉身上仅存的布料，随即熟稔地分开双腿缠上张远的腰，无声地嘻笑，塞给他一瓶润滑，自己掰了条大腿抬高，暴露簇肉花供人打量，嘴里嘟哝着申请援助之类意思的骚话。  
直挺的肿胀歪倒在腿根，无人摸触已哭得湿漉漉，分泌淫欲沾脏阴丛，渗入耻骨，昭示亟待奸淫。  
臀缝深处绽妍的红莲，可消容爱意的肿，驯服姿态任由浇灌。

张远挤了满手润滑，一点点摁开揉展紧涩的穴口，皱如初降生的皮，不比被性器撑圆时滑腻漂亮。  
马雪阳瞪圆了眼咬着唇捱受裂痛，随着指尖深入，发出非人类兽的低低哼唧，心眼泛滥脸上看不见的羞怯，担忧疼痛的同时期待舒服。  
耳垂被人含住，舌尖裹卷那颗银珠，钻进边缘伸到针穿的细孔里，下面的肉穴被搅和抠弄，两指轻易找到腺体，直直捣戳拨玩。  
酸麻瞬间传导全身，弄得骨缝都发痒，他差一点大叫出声。

细喘随着动作逐渐急促，马雪阳和张远空着的手十指紧扣相绞，一边死死抓握他肩头。  
“好了别弄了…”

马雪阳受不了了，扭着腰躲，委委屈屈地求着人赶紧进来，弯唇被自己舔出釉色，红润鲜亮。

那是他脸上一颗私房草莓，根根纤维藏剧毒，只能让人视死如随身常备之药。  
张远低头咬一口，就中了坏蛊。

随即掰开臀瓣，性器毫不留情猛地捅破黏膜，狠且准抵至腺体，穴肉谄媚地裹卷贴覆上来，欢迎其插进正中心。  
心脏仿佛长在下腹，汩汩的脓血滚流至肉棍，跳动声和喘息交杂在一起，除了紧和热，什么都体味不到。  
马雪阳疼得哀叫，眼泪因痛感溃堤，躯干僵直，无所适从。

“忍一下就行了，唉，你别掐我。”  
张远沉呼了口气，没比他好受到哪去，一管崎岖肉套摩擦性器经络，根部被穴口箍得发疼，他撕着舍，认真挺腰摆胯，耐心地在内里打转碾磨，间或小幅度抽合。  
身下人胸骨起伏，膝弯在腰间缠得越来越紧。

马雪阳嘴巴半阖，随着淫欲被开掘，眉间深皱，喉管为求更极致的欣快，逼仄又断断续续喘着粗气。

他颤巍巍地急喘，掐着张远皮肉的指甲尖都在抖。“能不能…快点？”  
张远皱皱鼻子，勉强忍好笑，伸手揉搓着圆臀瓣，轻声问，“不疼啦又？”  
“嗯…我发现这不上不下，简直绝了。”

话语虽掺了柔意的沙哑，但表情不太好看，马雪阳深觉自己脑子劈了非要闹张远玩，其劈裂深浅，差不多和现下双腿大开的程度相当。  
胯骨黏连，感受他者的脉搏融化进躯体，搏动强劲，经络分明，合不拢，关不上，如非意外抽身相离，病痛就不得好转。  
酸与麻之间辗转摆荡，尝不住那点珍馐样的爽。

“难受。”  
嫩白的浮浪身躯，扭摆着往胯下凑趣。

张远没再应声，俯身舔舐马雪阳分明的锁骨，牙关越用力，肉刃越肆虐捅攮。  
手掌不忘压着膝头，掰到最开，禁止因过载激爽不住地缩合，交媾间，掉落一床磷火金箔。

马雪阳只觉得哪里都热得快死了，穴道被捣干插磨得发烫，热量氤氲到腰腹、胸骨、肩颈，循序渐进，从颊边传染进眼睛，通通是绯粉片片。  
天然的唇色借给全身，嘴巴被自己咬成糜红。

起落摇撼，高频地操弄，节奏失序的契进去，又抽离，循环着如此机械动作，质味浓郁的快感接触快感而传染，他只会比舒服更舒服。

张远捏着马雪阳膝弯变换角度，身下人口齿含糊地哼喘，呜咽嘶哑，嗯着嗓子淫叫。  
叫得丢人现眼，让人喟叹其诚实乖巧。

润液的化学余香萦绕织交，结成绵密粘稠的网，身体勾连分合，神摇魄荡，幻想成果壳宇宙里的两粒裸仁。

性器到穴道逆退的摩擦感，凿穿软肉的愉悦，心绪血液缤纷奔涌，游窜四肢百骸，张远盯着马雪阳逐渐迷离涣散的双目，看到一簇自己眼睛里的火，与跳耀的赤焰不同。  
蓝芯，平静且高热，温和地展露知觉狂喜。

马雪阳被操得七荤八素，随挺动，自觉揉弄撸玩腿间物件，哀哀短吟，睫毛软踏踏，软如细腰窄臀，驯服地任人摆置，非神经末梢摘除不得痊愈。  
超额快感逼得他舌头发直，麻到指甲尖，穴道清晰地感受上面贲起的血管，凸起的筋脉，真实的肉质触感，润滑和淫液分泌，丰沛泥泞的肉穴泡大了性器。

咕啾咕啾，水声和拍肉声响彻回荡斗室。

瞳仁剧烈收缩，快感过载，马雪阳终于耐受不住，腺体惨遭凌虐鞭挞，翻涌上精囊，淅淅沥沥地射了自己一手。  
变调的浪叫逐渐高昂，“…呜啊…”

身体骤然痉挛，小腿到脚背都绷得直直的，脚趾蜷曲，反拱的脊背因激爽而战栗，在高潮一瞬彻底僵死，形同被爱火熔铸成的塑像，只被人操死了一瞬，即刻就流化为一摊绵密白糖，面糊糊地黏沾在张远整个腰胯。

“…你…夹死我得了…”  
刚被人绞榨得丢盔卸甲，平稳了呼吸，张远闷哼着埋怨。  
马雪阳懒得手指头都不想动一下，闭眼说了什么，川不川普不普的，张远没听懂，反正不是好词。  
他歪身侧躺在马雪阳脸旁，伸手拨弄鬓间额上湿成一绺绺的头发。  
脸颈汗渍抚去，反而有一种簇新的美。

马雪阳没领受难得的温情，不老实地乱动，体内的物什再度勃胀。

他哼唧着翻身压倒张远，伸手摸索泥泞的臀缝，轻握性器根部，抬腰啵地一声拔离，扒落废掉的安全措施后，掰着臀瓣重又对准坐下去。

张远一把捞过他手腕，“别发骚了。”

马雪阳摆出了个你是不是不行了的表情。

真行，“乖，明天带你看眼科，就一个，用完了，自己看去。”  
张远看着马雪阳笑了下，照样张开腿，穴口不知餍足地吃掉自己，糜红的双唇软糯糯地命令。  
“射进来啊。”

张远掐了把他硬韧的乳尖。  
“你没事吧你。”  
马雪阳挺着胸骨随便他捏。  
“我没试过，想试试。”

张远觉得他有病，冷笑嘲弄，“不行，我怕你怀了。”  
马雪阳自然生气，想踹他又不知道怎么使劲，绞紧的肠肉剧烈蠕动，挤夹人腰都直不起来。

那截细白小臂勾环着后颈，十指安抚小朋友似的按摩张远后脑勺，温柔地梳理乱发，鼻唇的呼吸幽幽地把人灌醉。

“我生的女儿肯定漂亮。”

此刻没人愿意再废话。  
气氛刚刚好要发酵成再来一次。

咚咚咚。

突然间，有人催命似的愤力砸门。  
效果绝伦，暴雷劈上天灵盖也不见得能如此惊悚，虽然并没劈到头，但人的部分功能暂时丧失了。

“你俩——搞完了吗？”  
外面站着男人语气不耐，还算平稳，有种故作的镇定。  
毋庸置疑，马雪阳叫得多疯已不再是两人份的私家猛料。

两个床上躺的彻底哑火，家中油盐酱醋打翻进脑子，滋味无法言喻，诡异到两厢不敢对视。场景定格如一副裁帖画，能从淫靡的空气里、污浊的床单背景上，轻易撕下来。

门外的人，不知在客厅听了几块钱大戏——总之必然能判断出卧室中的大致情境。

马雪阳愣了没多久，恍然大悟地捶了一下张远  
肚子，边骂边嘀咕边不好意思，“啊呀——我忘关门了，对不起。”  
强心脏差不离跳窜到扁桃体，张远感觉自己脸皮能摊个蛋，认命地、逃避现实地缓缓闭眼。

钻耳的那把声音，倒霉催得正是故人归。

今天中午，自己好巧不巧坐在某咖啡厅二楼，就那把声音，刻薄又阴阳怪气地从脚底下传上来。  
他能沉得住气，游刃有余地装与两人素不相识，不做没眼色的第三人。

李茂显然不行。


End file.
